Aún puedes recuperarlo
by Yeire
Summary: Cuando Justin se va con Ethan, Brian no quiere reconocer que aún le quiere, pero cuando el rubito vuelve a sus brazos de nuevo, no puede evitar mostrarse vulnerable, aunque no le dice directamente lo que siente. Tercera temporada. Rr please!


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos. Escribo con el único ánimo de entretener y pasarlo bien, no con ánimo de lucro. _

_**AÚN PUEDES RECUPERARLO**_

– Te vuelvo a repetir, Brian, que no te entiendo. Cada día menos, sinceramente. No entiendo por qué estás tan empeñado en hacernos creer a todos que no quieres a Justin. Menos aún cuando sabes que lo haces.

El castaño solo la miró, sin decir nada¿por qué tenían que insistir siempre con lo mismo¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que Justin y él ya no compartían nada? Ni casa, ni cama, ni nada. El maldito crío se había largado con el músico y no pensaba volver. Pues bien, que no volviera. ¿Se suponía que tenía que importarle? Sí, eso parecía. Pero¿de verdad le importaba¿Era solo que no quería importarle? No lo sabía. Solo sabía que desde que él se había ido no todo era como antes. Se había acostumbrado demasiado pronto a la presencia del niñato y ahora, cuando llegaba a casa y no lo encontraba allí, algo en su interior se revolvía y le suplicaba que fuera a buscarle, pero su orgullo siempre podía más. No iría a suplicarle que volviera con él. Él no había sido el que se había largado con otro¿por qué tenía que suplicarle que volviese?

– Ya te lo he dicho, Lindsay, no voy a suplicarle. Eso os lo dejo a las bolleras —repuso él—. Además, no me importa. Es su vida, puede hacer lo que quiera con ella. Como si se quiere casar con el tal Ian.

– Ethan, se llama Ethan.

– Como sea.

– Y no puede darte igual que se vaya con él. Es obvio lo mucho que le quieres.

Brian suspiró. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que decir que no le quería para que los demás se enterasen de una puta vez? Estaba harto de que hablaran de él. ¿Acaso no tenía suficiente con llegar a su casa y encontrarla completamente vacía¿Acaso no bastaba con que cada vez que se acostaba con un tío fuera a ese maldito rubio al que viera bajo él?

– Déjalo ya¿quieres? No insistas¿vale? No voy a ir a buscarle, no me importa lo que haga —dijo, intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

– Entonces… ¿por qué sigues pagando sus estudios¿Eh? Explícamelo, Brian, porque no lo entiendo —repuso ella.

– Teníamos un trato, cuando termine sus estudios y tenga un trabajo real me lo devolverá con intereses¿vale?

– No, sabes que no lo hará, y todo porque tú no dejarás que lo haga —la rubia mujer le miró por unos instantes y luego suspiró—. ¿Sabes lo que Ethan le ha prometido? —Brian la miró con más interés del que hubiera querido—. Cuando le den el premio del concurso que ha ganado, algo que ya habrán hecho, pues hoy se entregaban los premios, se lo llevará a un viaje romántico, como tú le habías prometido hacer, y no volverán en un mes. ¿Estás dispuesto a no verle durante todo ese tiempo¿Lo harás?

– Siempre le veo, Lindsay, no me voy a morir por un mes. Ni por un mes, ni por un año, ni por toda la vida. Que haga lo que quiera, él decidió elegir y yo no voy a hacerle cambiar de opinión. De todos modos, no puede vivir sin mí. Desde que está con Ian va todos los días a mi casa, siempre se le olvida algo y nunca se lleva nada.

– Sabes que él todavía te quiere. Y aunque no quieras reconocerlo, tú también, digas lo que digas.

– ¡Déjalo Lindsay¿quieres!

El hombre castaño se levantó del banco que ocupaban y se alejó de allí a paso rápido, dando la pobre excusa de que "Tenía prisa".

– ¡Brian¡Brian! —gritó ella. Mientras el castaño andaba a paso rápido Melanie se cruzó con él y, cuando él pasó de largo sin siquiera haberla notado, miró a su esposa.

– ¿Se puede saber qué diablos le pasa? —preguntó besando suavemente a la otra mujer. La rubia la miró, preocupada por su amigo.

– Lo de siempre. No quiere aceptar que quiere a Justin, y cuando le hablas de él, de repente tiene mucha prisa —repuso ella.

– Típico de Brian —repuso la morena.

* * *

Cuando Brian entró en casa esa noche, después de su matutina noche de baile en Babylon, encontró algo que no esperaba.

Aquel rubito que le había vuelto loco desde el primer momento estaba en su cama, vestido y acurrucado sobre las sábanas, profundamente dormido.

Se acercó a él y, sin aún quitarse su cazadora, se sentó a su lado, procurando no despertarle. Sus párpados estaban húmedos, clara muestra de que había llorado antes de quedarse dormido. Y Brian pensó que, si había sido ese miserable músico el que le había hecho llorar, le haría pagar por ello.

Acarició suavemente sus cabellos rubios, notando su tacto como la seda, y le besó levemente la frente.

– Justin… —susurró, queriendo saber cómo sonaría ese nombre de nuevo en sus labios, pues no lo había pronunciado desde que el rubio lo había abandonado aquella noche en Babylon.

El joven se removió levemente, pero no despertó, simplemente susurró un nombre en sus sueños. Un nombre que no había esperado escuchar, no al menos en ese momento.

– Brian…

Una sonrisa boba se formó en sus labios sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Poco a poco se quitó la ropa para luego acostarse junto a Justin y abrazarle suavemente, deseando estar siempre así, aunque jamás reconocería que quería hacerlo.

El rubio se acurrucó aún más contra él y ronroneó suavemente, formando una sonrisa feliz en sus labios delgados.

* * *

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, Justin ya no estaba junto a él. Se incorporó con rapidez, pero el rubio no estaba en el apartamento.

Se dejó caer en la cama, pensando que todo había sido un sueño. Justin no había vuelto junto a él, y tampoco lo haría. Era feliz con su violinista porque le decía que le quería continuamente y porque le hacía el amor "dulcemente".

Se levantó y, en bóxers, se acercó a la nevera a por una cerveza. Era mejor comenzar el día con una borrachera a lamentarse por ese crío inmaduro que le había conquistado con su ingenuidad.

La puerta se abrió, y él, pensando que era Michael, ni siquiera se dio la vuelta. Su amigo era el único que no le hablaba del maldito niño.

– Qué pasa, Mikey¿no vas a hablarme? —dijo—. Pensé que tú no estabas enfadado por lo de Justin.

Al ver que su amigo seguía sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y lo que vio le dejó sin habla.

Justin estaba allí, de pie, con una bolsa en la mano y los ojos rojos e hinchados, clara muestra de que había llorado de nuevo.

– Qué haces aquí —dijo Brian dándose la vuelta de nuevo.

– Ya sabías que estaba aquí —repuso el rubio.

– ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

– Esta mañana, cuando desperté, estábamos abrazados; y anoche, cuando llegué, tú no estabas aquí.

– Pensé que no tenía que darte explicaciones —dijo Brian con acidez.

– No tienes que hacerlo.

– Me alegro.

Justin le miró con sus ojos azules anegados en lágrimas mientras dejaba la bolsa en la encimera de la cocina.

– ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Brian mirando por un segundo la bolsa antes de devolver su mirada hasta su ex-novio.

– El desayuno. Pensé que te gustaría comer algo —dijo el rubio—. Has adelgazado mucho.

'_Eso es porque ya no tengo a nadie que me llene'_ pensó el castaño sin quererlo, pero sus palabras fueron muy diferentes.

– Follo mucho más que antes —dijo. En el rostro del rubio apareció un rictus de dolor por unos segundos, antes de que volviera el rostro hacia la cama, con las sábanas revueltas.

– Me alegro por ti. Ahora que no te molesto más aquí puedes hacer lo que quieras —repuso Justin con voz suave—. Yo me voy.

– ¿Dónde vas? —preguntó el castaño.

– ¿Tengo que darte explicaciones? —preguntó a su vez el rubio.

– Después de haber pasado la noche aquí, sí —hubo un pequeño silencio y luego Brian continuó hablando—. ¿Por qué viniste?

– Solo te extrañaba —contestó Justin.

– ¿Lloraste también porque me extrañabas? —Justin negó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces por qué?

– No es asunto tuyo, Brian.

– Sí, sí lo es, sí desde que has pasado la noche en mi casa.

Justin se dio la vuelta, pero no dijo nada hasta que llegó a la puerta del apartamento, donde giró el rostro para mirarle.

– Tengo que irme. Cuídate.

Brian casi corrió tras él y, cuando le alcanzó, casi en el portal, pues el rubio había bajado corriendo, le arrastró de nuevo hacia la casa. Cuando entraron le abrazó suavemente y dejó que el rubio llorara de nuevo, esta vez con apoyo.

– ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó junto a su oído.

– No… no quiero hablar de eso… —repuso el rubio.

– Lo siento, Justin.

– ¿Por qué?

Brian cerró los ojos, sabiendo lo mucho que le iba a costar decirle todo eso. Y a pesar de que siempre había dicho todo lo contrario decidió decirlo, porque era en realidad lo que deseaba hacer.

– Por… no haberte dicho antes lo importante que eras para mí, por no decir nunca te quiero o tener un detalle romántico contigo. Por obligarte a salir de mi vida —dijo sin querer mirarle a los ojos, simplemente abrazándole fuerte y dejando que las lágrimas de su rubio mojaran su cuello.

Justin debió decidir en ese momento que quería decirle a su ex-amante lo que había ocurrido para que llorase.

– Ethan y yo rompimos —confesó—. Me hizo una promesa y decidió no cumplirla así que…

– Lindsay me dijo que te llevaría de viaje un mes si ganaba el premio del concurso ese, algo que por lo que sé hizo.

– Sí, ganó el concurso, pero creo que prefiere llevar a otro en mi lugar, así que…

Brian le abrazó aún más fuerte, pues sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Él mismo lo vivió cuando Justin se enrolló con el tal Ethan.

– Le quieres¿no? Pues lucha por él del mismo modo que yo no luché por ti —dijo el castaño.

– No, Brian, no le quiero. Me siento humillado, y sucio… y solo.

– No estás solo. Todavía nos tienes a nosotros, y a tu madre, y a Daphne.

El rubio asintió algo ausente.

– Lo sé —hubo un pequeño silencio en el que ambos permanecieron abrazados, sólo disfrutando del olor del otro, amándose en silencio—. Ojalá no hubiera dejado todo lo que tenía.

– Aún puedes recuperarlo —dijo el castaño.

Justin se separó del abrazo y le miró a los ojos, con los suyos rojos y algo hinchados. Brian alzó una ceja, un gesto demasiado característico en él, y sonrió. Luego acercó sus labios a la frente de Justin y le besó suavemente, diciéndole sin palabras que le quería.

– Sé que nunca te lo he dicho —dijo refiriéndose a sus sentimientos—, pero tú sabes mejor que nadie que es así.

– Lo sé —respondió el rubio.

Y Brian le besó, suavemente al principio, más pasional luego, pensando que ya no tendría que llamar a aquellos chaperos tan parecidos a Justin para sentir que estaba con él, pues a partir de ese momento lo estaría.

La camisa de Justin voló por medio apartamento cuando fue retirada por las manos ansiosas de Brian, y lo mismo ocurrió con el resto de la ropa. Comenzaron a andar a trompicones hasta que llegaron a la cama, donde se dejaron caer, Justin encima de Brian. El castaño le besó en el cuello mientras Justin le acariciaba el cabello y sonreía feliz después de tanto tiempo de engaños a sí mismo.

– ¿Vas a quedarte? —preguntó Brian entre jadeos, deseando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

– ¿Quieres que me quede?

– Siempre —contestó Brian, sincero por primera vez en ese tema. Justin sonrió como solo una vez lo había hecho: Como en el baile de su graduación, como cuando Brian había descubierto por qué Debbie le llamaba rubito, como cuando casi lo había perdido.

– Te quiero —confesó el rubio. Brian sonrió.

– Lo sé, y tú lo sabes también —repuso. Justin sonrió.

Y, sin decir ni una sola palabra más, continuaron besándose como locos, sintiendo como el mundo giraba solo en torno a ellos, amándose sin necesidad de palabras. Brian alargó el brazo para coger uno de los tantos condones que había sobre su mesilla. Y esta vez, como solo una anteriormente había ocurrido, Justin tuvo el condón en sus manos.

– Quiero que me folles —susurró Brian, besándole de nuevo. Justin no se lo pensó pero, al contrario que la vez anterior, Brian no se dio la vuelta, sino que entrelazó las piernas a la espalda del rubito, encerrándole entre ellas, y alzó las caderas, ofreciéndose.

Justin asintió feliz, sabiéndose querido por la persona que más amaba, por aquél que le había rechazado tantas veces anteriormente y por el que le había follado tantas veces después.

– ¿Quieres que te folle o que te haga el amor? —preguntó Justin provocativamente, rozándose contra el trasero de Brian y haciéndole desear que le penetrase de una vez.

– Lo que sea, pero hazlo pronto, joder —la gran sonrisa del rubio no habría podido pasar desapercibida para nadie ni a tres kilómetros de distancia.

Se introdujo en el interior de su amante con firmeza, como él siempre lo hacía, y le besó en los labios repetidas veces mientras tanto. Las embestidas comenzaron suaves, despacio, pero cuando Brian, ayudándose de sus piernas, le atrajo hacia él y se empaló aún más profundamente, el rubio no pudo contenerse. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin Brian y necesitaba sentirlo plenamente. Amarle como solo una vez había hecho y sintiéndose amado como tantas veces Brian le había demostrado que lo era.

Terminaron juntos, en un grito indefinido que sin duda llevaba sus nombres impresos, entrelazando sus manos y besándose desesperados para luego mirarse a los ojos, diciéndose todo lo que tanto les costaba plasmar en palabras.

Un rato después, con Brian tumbado boca arriba en el colchón y Justin apoyado en su pecho, el castaño percibió la enorme sonrisa de su compañero.

– ¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó.

– Soy feliz —repuso el rubio.

– ¡Mierda! Le dije a Mikey que hacer feliz a los demás era perjudicial para la salud —comenzó Brian, y después de una risilla traviesa, continuó, bromista—. Espera, espera, creo que empiezo a sentir náuseas, y calambres, y… un momento, que viene la diarrea. ¡Tengo que ir al baño!

Justin soltó una carcajada y le pegó un pequeño golpe en el pecho, suavemente.

– ¡Auch!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, Brian sintió aún la presencia de Justin en su pecho y, sin que éste lo notase, susurró:

– Yo también soy feliz.

Cuando Justin despertó, Brian estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, mirándole.

– ¿Qué miras? —preguntó el rubio soñoliento.

– Pensaba —repuso Brian, Justin formuló una muda pregunta con sus ojos—. ¿No tienes que recoger tu ropa en casa de Ian?

Justin rió. ¿De nuevo con el nombre? Sabía de sobra que Brian conocía el nombre del otro muchacho, solo que no quería decirlo.

– No quiero volver allí —dijo.

– Iré contigo —añadió Brian sin hacerle caso, aparentemente.

– No quiero volver.

– Pues tendrás que vestir con algo, y mi ropa no te vale, eres demasiado bajito y sin clase para llevarla —rió el castaño.

– Ja, ja, ja. ¿Y si está allí su nuevo amigo?

– Les pegaremos a los dos y luego les follaremos como locos —siguió carcajeándose Brian.

– No te burles.

– ¡No me burlo¡Es la verdad! Créeme, le tengo muchas ganas al tal Ian.

Justin sonrió y se acercó a su novio, acariciando su rostro con suavidad y besándole levemente en los labios.

– ¿Por qué¿Porque te levantó al novio?

– Entre otras cosas —dijo el castaño.

– Alguien está celoso… —canturreó el rubio.

– No, ya no, ahora eres todo mío —sonrió Brian.

Justin sonrió también mientras Brian le tumbaba en la cama y procedía a la tarea de hacerle delirar.

**_FIN _**

* * *

_Hola! Bueno, sé que es un asco y todo eso pero, cuando vi el chap. veinte de la segunda temporada no pude evitar hacerlo. Odio a Ethan! Anda que romper una relación como la de Brian y Justin… ya le vale. Con lo que se quieren… Bueno, a lo que vamos, que sé que está fatal pero es mi primer fic sobre esto y tenía que hacerlo, por lo menos para verles juntos en mi imaginación. Por cierto, aquí quiero dar las gracias a Hojaverde por el maravilloso fic que escribió sobre esta pareja: SURVIVE, a Eire, por aquel llamado NUNCA TE ENAMORES DE UNO DE ELLOS, y también a IrisBruise por SAEGLOPUR. Los tres son realmente buenos, de veras. Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!_

_Reviews? Los merezco? _

·PaddyPau·


End file.
